


Changes

by YvaJ



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvaJ/pseuds/YvaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enos has returned from his time in LA a different man, but still he wonders why he gave up the glamour of California to come back to Hazzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Changes**

Enos Strate, the deputy of Hazzard County looked down at the spiral notebook that rested in his lap. The sunshine from the bright summer day filtered into his car and caused him to squint somewhat, but his attention remained on the notebook that he was writing in. He had never really written anything heartfelt in this notebook, in fact, most of his writing consisted of simple observations that remained on the surface.

He took a deep breath as he stared down at yesterday’s entry. He hadn’t written much, perhaps a half a page telling how he and Cletus had been named ‘Lawmen of the Year’ and how proud he was of that honor. Of course, this had upstaged the pride of the sheriff since he had nominated himself. That was typical of Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, of course Enos would never have said as much in polite company.

Enos prided himself on being an honest and hard working lawman, which seemed rather contrary to what the Hazzard County version of the law was.

A loud ‘woof’ filled his ears as he briefly raised his head to see that Rosco was walking towards the middle of the town square, his dog, Flash in his arms. Rosco was so proud of that dog, Enos thought with a smile as his attention shifted and he watched as Miss Tisdale from the post office walked by his car. She tapped lightly on the door as she walked by.

“Hi Enos,” she said as she made her way in the same direction the sheriff had gone in.

“Howdy Miss Tisdale,” he said offering the woman a warm smile. When he spotted the motorcycle helmet in her hands, he continued speaking. “Now don’t be doin’ anymore them wheelies in the town square, now.”

The spry older woman laughed lightly as she continued to walk, all the while her free hand tucking a lock of loose gray hair behind her ear.

Enos’ attention returned to his notebook. _It was so good to be home,_ he thought as he brought his pen to paper and began to write.

_It has always been this way. How can I ever expect it to change? Maybe it wasn’t Hazzard that changed so much during the time I was in California, but the time there somehow changed me. I’m not the same man I was when I got on that plane and left._

_The Hazzard square sure looks nice; red, white and blue banners are woven around the gazebo, givin’ the place a real festive and patriotic feelin’. I don’t much know why, but I find myself starin’ at it for some time wonderin’ if something crazy is going to happen like all those times before._

_It’s been close to three months since I came back from LA and sometimes I just stop and think about how this place hasn’t changed all that much since I went away. The parade is the same and I sit here hidin’ in my patrol car and watchin’ it like I did three years ago. Even the weather has not changed all that much, the air is still filled with honeysuckle and hay. It’s the kind of day that makes me happy to be alive._

_I’m now watching as the citizens flock past where I’m parked to make it to the gazebo and greet the ones who are runnin’ the show. I watch as Mr. J.D. Hogg shows up in his typical white suit, a cigar stuffed between his lips and smoke curling up around his head like a halo. Seems almost ironic that this man would have a halo of anything, ‘specially since he looks like a fat little cherub._

_He’s waving to the cheering crowd, probably thinkin’ that he is the most popular man in the entire state of Georgia. If truth were known, I heard him called more nasty names than one could imagine, but nothin’ that shows anything positive. He is really not all that popular. He’s probably hurt more people in this town than one could shake a stick at, but it bein’ a holiday and all, somehow they seem willin’ to forgive and forget._

At that moment, he stopped writing and raised his head again. In the distance the ‘General Lee’ had been parked in front of the police station and the passengers were disembarking. It’s the Duke family, a family of four whom Enos considered to be his closest friends in the world. He smiled as he watched the two young men, Coy and Vance Duke getting out of the car, followed by Jesse, whose complaints about welded closed doors filtered across the street and filled his ears. “We should un-weld them dang doors before Bo and Luke decide to come back,” he grumbled.

Enos found himself chuckling at the older man’s aggravation. “Uncle Jesse will never get used to having them doors welded shut,” he mused as he remembered all the times that he had been subjected to climbing in and out of that car through the windows himself.

His face broke into a smile as the last passenger got out of the car. It’s Daisy Duke, the waitress out at the _Boar’s Nest_ and someone whom Enos himself had loved for years. She was dressed in a simple floral print dress and was looking as pretty as a picture. He sighed deeply as he stared for a moment at her before diverting his attention back to the notebook. He read through the entry once more before he began to write, his words still describing the man he worked for.

_Mr. Hogg’s not all that popular, probably just the opposite, but the people are there, cheerin’ and wavin’ probably because he owns more than half the county. Of course some of that he got by swindlin’ and takin’ his brother-in-law, Sheriff Rosco along for the ride. Whenever possible, he even managed to swindle Rosco. He’s probably managed to snooker me on occasion, too._

_I can only be grateful that I no longer owe this man any form of debt or gratitude. My mortgage has been paid up with my earnings from out in California after I came home. I don’t have many friends, but the ones I count on, I know will be there for me, just as I will try to be there for them if they need me. I’ve even bailed them out of jail a few times._

_I watch as the people gather around Mr. Hogg, their voices raisin’ above the sounds of the high school marchin’ band, which seems to spend more time warmin’ up than playin’ actual music. I’m now watchin’ as Mr. Hogg starts to dance. He looks rather like an oversized marshmallow with legs whenever he does that._

_I ponder if I would ever want to have his brand of popularity and I can’t help but conclude that I most definitely would not wish for it at all._

_Then there’s the Duke family. They are popular, and respected, although not with the law ‘round here. They are always getting into trouble, but yet I internally know that they couldn’t possibly have done what they had been accused of doin’. If any other community in this here state had them, they would count themselves lucky. Yet here they are, stuck in Hazzard, always bein’ blamed for things they’d never do, and helpin’ us to figure out what the ding dang happened. Usually they did better at solving cases than we did._

_For once, I wish I could solve a case without having them bail me out of a river, or get my car out of a hole. I helped solve cases out in LA and did well for myself, and yet I came home to bein’ degraded and humiliated with words like ‘dipstick’ and ‘turnip’._

_Why did I do it?_

Before Enos could continue to write out his thoughts, Daisy came over to the car and leaned in through the opened window. “Hi Enos,” she said smiling at him. “What are ya doin’?”

He raised his head to see that she was now fingering the petals of a small red carnation in her hand. “Hi Daisy,” he said, his voice still shy and timid as it always was. “I’m just writin’ some stuff down.”

“Is that police stuff?” She asked, her voice soft as she looked down at the spiral notebook that was resting in his lap.

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I’ve been keepin’ a journal since I was out there in California. It really helps me get my thoughts straight,” he said honestly. Instead of closing the small notebook, he handed the book through the car window and watched as she began to flip through it. She stopped to read the most recent entry and smiled when she reached the part about her family.

“You wrote about my cousins, but not about me,” she whispered, a genuine hurt seemed to be etched in her voice. After a few seconds passed, she took a deep breath. “Didn’t you miss me, Enos? I sure missed you when you were so far away from home.”

“Of course I did, but some things are safer left in one’s heart,” he said smiling weakly as she handed the book back to him.

“If you liked California so much, why did ya come back?” She asked.

“I came back,” he began, his voice soft. “I think I might have come back because…” His voice trailed and he looked into her eyes. “…of you, Daisy.”

“That’s so sweet, Enos,” she whispered as she broke into a smile and without warning, she opened the car door and reached for his hand. “I was afraid that I was the only one who was doin’ any missing,” she said.

He got out of the car and stood there in front of her, his eyes staring down into her beautiful eyes. He smiled brightly at her, this same ‘glad to be living’ smile that always made her happy whenever she would see it. Bravely, he gently took her hand and pressed it between both of his. Still facing her, he touched one side of her face. “No, Daisy, it wasn’t just you,” he said, still smiling as he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss against her lips.

Daisy returned the kiss, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest. After a moment had passed, he backed away from her.

“Enos, you never kissed me before,” she said as she handed him the flower.

“I know,” he said shyly, but could still see the happy surprise that shadowed her eyes.

Several moments passed as she raised her head and looked into his loving eyes. “What happened to you?”

He smiled weakly and motioned towards the notebook that had been discarded in the seat of his car. “I suppose I’m not the same person I once was, Daisy,” he said as he turned around and closed the patrol car door.

When he faced her once again, he offered her his arm. “I got to thinkin’ about how Hazzard hasn’t changed much during the time that I was away, but during the past months, I realized how much I’ve changed.”

“I think like those changes, Enos,” she said as she wound her arm around him and felt her head resting against his shoulder.

~~~~~

Later after spending his evening in the company of his friends, he watched as the last of the fireworks had ended. He still sat alone with Daisy on a blanket and he smiled as he looked down at the journal that he had retrieved after they had taken a walk around the square.

With Daisy’s head still gently resting against his shoulder, Enos returned his attention to the journal as a smile covered his face. Without disturbing her, he opened the journal to the first blank page and took a deep breath as he stared down at the five word question that ended his last entry.

He ran his fingers gently through Daisy’s wavy brown hair as she raised her head and looked at him. “What are you thinkin’ about, Enos?” She asked as her gaze came to rest on the journal. As the five words: _Why did I do it?_ leapt out at her, she turned her head and looked at him.

Instead of responding to her question, he silently unwound his arm from her shoulder, reached into the breast pocket of his uniform shirt, and pulled out a pen. As soon as he had pulled the lid off, he began to write five more words.

As soon as he finished, he tossed the pen as well as the journal back onto the ground. With his hands now free, he carefully wound his arm around Daisy’s shoulder and allowed her to lean once more up against him.

For her part, Daisy stared for a moment down at the opened journal that lay on the ground. As she read the five word response to his question, she felt a happy smile gracing her lips.

_Today, Daisy told me why!_


End file.
